Birth, Death, and Enemies
by ROTG-Believer
Summary: When all seems well with the guardians, tragedy begins to strike. Jack begins to lose his powers and is eventually going to die unless the rest of the gang can figure out what's causing it and end it. Enemies will become allies and the past will lead to the answer. This story will be over before mid December so don't forget to follow and Favorite. :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Something is definitely wrong I can feel it but what's happening?_**

"Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered.

It has been a year and a half has passed since our encounter with Pitch and the gang and I now have a new tradition of celebrating the victory together. This years celebration took place on New Years at North's place.

"Oooh! This is fun, but where is bunny?" tooth said.

When tooth said this I couldn't help but laugh.

"What did you do to him this time Jack?" North said

"well..."

"FROST!", Bunny yelled storming into the work shop.

"Oh look, the kangaroo finally showed up!"

" You made it snow in the warren!? Come on then ya show pony, just you and me outside right now!"

We were all having fun arguing (like we usually do) except for Sandy who never takes part but instead silently whistles and waits for us stop. I started feeling a little uneasy but I brushed it because of how much fun I was having. You wouldn't think it possible but rabbit's faces can actually be visibly red.

"Alright, it's over" North said.

"But North? There's snow everywhere the least he should do is..."

"hup-up!" North raised his hand, "not another word."

There was an awkward silence but then Tooth started to talk.

"Well that was nice. It's been a while since I let out all of my frustrations."

"You're the tooth fairy. What are you stressed about?" Bunny asked

"Oh, you couldn't even imagine my problems. To start, this kid forgot to floss for a whole month. A month! can you believe it?! And then..."

I was listening to tooth's "problems" when all of a sudden I started to feel dizzy. I tried to disregard it but then a surge of pain went through my body and I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath.

"Jack?!" Tooth said.

Everyone including Sandy was around me now.

"It's ok. Im fine"

North tried to help me but I wouldn't let him.

"No you're not fine. You look paler than usual."

"Im fine, Ok!"

And with that I stood up only to collapse and black out.


	2. Chapter 2

_I looked all around me but, there was nothing. I tried to walk away but I couldn't even tell if I was going anywhere. Then, just like in the begining, the moon appeared and it really did seem to chase away the darkness. My surroundings slowly came into focus and I found myself standing in the middle of my pond. I looked up at the moon wondering if the man in the moon was going to speak to for the first time._

_"Awww, you think he's actually going to talk to you. Well I've got some bad news, the man in the moon is a heart breaker."_

_I looked around frantically searching for the voice and my staff, "who's there?!"_

_"Don't worry this won't take long but lets just say im a friend with similar issues as yourself."_

_It's a girl. I don't recognize her voice though. I do realize there's a hint of sadness in her voice, "what could we possibly have in common?" I asked with my usual mischievious grin._

_"Well like I said earlier, the moon doesn't speak to you. Guess what ya snowflake, me neither. The truth is Jack, he uses people." She started getting more angrier with each passing word, "Have you ever thought that if all of the spirits of the earth were gone, who would believe in him? No one thats who. Even he would cease to exist."_

_I thought about what she said before replying, "well your wrong. He made me a guardian to protect the children."_

_"I was a guardian as well at one point. But that was a long time ago in the dark ages..." her voice calmed but her next words were bitter, "We can continue this conversation some other time, just don't die before we can talk again, ok?"_

_Before I had time to respond to what she had just said the ice started to break just like it did before and then I fell. The feeling was so familiar it seemed like it had just happend yesterday. I looked at the moon as I fell and wondered if what she said was true. Who is she?_


	3. Chapter 3

I bolted up from the bed panting and scoping my surroundings. I was in one of North's rooms. It was night outside I could tell by the small, round window above the bed. I sat on the bed and lifted my hand to my head and then I noticed it. I was sweating. I don't sweat. I'm a winter spirit for goodness sake! I opened the window to let the cool air surround and it helped a bit but it didn't help completely. I stood up and walked towards the doorway into the hall. Sandy was standing outside the door a sleep.

"sandy...?" I whispered. He jumped startled, looked at me, and then settled down.

He waved and I waved back. He motioned for me to follow him so I grabbed my staff and left down the hall into the workshop.

"Your finally awake!" Bunny announced. Everyone looked at me as if they were just talking about me (which they probably were).

"How long was I out?"

"For 3 whopping days" Bunny said.

"What?! How could you let me sleep for 3 days?!"

"Trust me, I tried to wake you up ya ding nut but your just as stubborn asleep as you are awake."

How could I have been out for 3 days?! More questions started swarming my head and I felt faint but I kept on top of it this time.

"I have to go guys, I promised the kids a few more days of winter break and..."

North interrupted, "Whoa, Slow down there. First, don't you want to talk about what happend?

Tooth then asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yep just a little hot."

"Hot?" Tooth said. Then she flew towards trying to feel my head but I knew if she did then they'd the situation is much worse than they thought and confine him to the bedroom. So I quickly backed away.

"No no, Im alright im serious."

_"Why don't you trust your friends, Jack?"_

The voice made me shiver and I looked around with my staff in hand in search of the voice. "Did you guys hear that?"

Sandy formed a question mark over his head telling me he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Well any way, Man in moon says that..." North started but I cut him off in utter disbelief.

"He talked to you?"

"Well yes. Why, Jack?"

_"Are you really surprised? You should have known better by know snow flake..."_

Everything the girl said came back into mind. That's it, this is all too much.

"I have to go guys, really."

"But, Jack?", Tooth said putting her hand on my shoulder with some of the saddest eyes I had ever seen Tooth give. It really broke my heart but I still couldn't stay.

"Im sorry, but i'll be back once I get this all sorted out myself. I promise."

* * *

Tooth's POV

Why are boys so stubborn and prideful. I just want to know what's troubling him. I slowly flew down and took a seat. Soon my fairies would need me back at the palace to help with the teeth but im afraid if I leave then I will miss something. But still it's my duty to the children...

"Tooth, what is the matter?" North had asked.

"Im just worried..."

Bunny chimed in as well, "hate to admit it but so am i. Do you all remember Frost bite ever being warm?" Sandy just shook his head.

"I think we have to trust Manny on this one fellas", Bunny said

North said with a large sigh, "I believe your right. First thing in the morning, I will visit Pitch..."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had just came out and I had landed right on the spot that I had dreamt about. Right on the spot I died. This is usually the place I come to think but right now it felt different and I just wanted to fly far away but I knew that the feeling would not go away...

"Jack!" I turned around to see Jamie running towards me so I flew across the lake to see him. Maybe that's what I needed right now. A friend.

"Hey there kiddo, how have you been?"

"Well considering we had no school today thanks to you. I thought the weather man on t.v was gonna have a nervous break down, he predicted warm sunny skies then all of a sudden 'POOF' snow!"

"well i'm glad you liked it. It should be snowing all day so live it up" I said. With Jamie around you could forget all of your troubles because his face was always lit up with his great, not toothless anymore, smile.

"Hey! Do you wanna come have a snow ball fight with me and Soph then!? It'll be so much fun!"

"Well I don't know I sorta promised Tooth i'd be back as soon as possible..."

"Oh no..." Jamie said all of a sudden.

"What is it?" I said back with the same severe tone

"You sound just like Bunny."

"What?! Do I look like that Australian Godzilla?!"

He and I were now laughing around in snow but I knew I had to go and be serious.

"Alright then, if you can avoid my snowball then we can play together. seem fair?" I said with another one of my ornary grins. His priceless face was the answer to that question. I waited and watched as Jamie ran around in zig zagging patterns. It was quite a funny sight.

"Yea Yea Yea! Ok, im ready."

I rolled a snowball and discreetly enchanted it.

"Are ya sure your ready?"

"Just throw the ball Jack!" He yelled excitedly.

"alright. Here it comes!" I threw the ball and watched another priceless face of Jamie when the snowball started to follow him. I rose into the air ready to take my leave.

"That's no fair!" he yelled, still trying to evade his impending fate.

"Rules are rules and this was not one of them." I told him with a smile, "See ya later kiddo!"

"Bye Jack" He waved. Although he seemed to forget the snowball. "OW!" I laughed as I flew away in a better mood than when i first arrived.

* * *

Jamie's POV

I should have known he was planning on tricking me. I guess thats: Jack 27 and Jamie 0. Well, I'll get him one day. I stood up from when I fell from the snow ball and dusted myself off. I started to walk home a couple minutes later when I heard something behind me. It sounded like singing. I walked back and arrived back at the pond soon. I looked all around but there was no one and it was right then I noticed something else. It stopped snowing. Jack had said that it would snow for the rest of the day. I wonder if something was wrong and then I heard the singing again.

"Hello? Jack is that you?" I called. I saw him behind a tree hiding so I rolled up a snowball in hope that i'd finally get my revenge for all his tricks. I held it, wished it hit it's target and threw it. It was half way there when it melted and fell to the ground. I was startled and slightly confused but there was one thing I was sure of... "your not Jack." A girl who looked 17 with a dark violet dress and contrasting light purple eyes stepped from behind the tree.

"Nope but a nice guess though, seeing as though your connected to both of us" she said with a playful tone.

"How are we connected?"

"Well, you and Jack are connected because you are best friends and because you are his best friend do you know what that makes you to me?" Jamie looked at her with terrified eyes already guessing the answer. "Hello, my name is mila, spirit of innocence. And you are my leverage."


	5. Chapter 5

I was on my way back to the North Pole when I heard a voice. No, not just a voice, someone singing. This area was too cold for someone to be living in. Still, I followed it. As I got closer the words became more clear. It was such a sad song. I finally reached a little igloo when the singing had just stopped and then she started to speak.

"Im so alone," I recognize that voice, "I've always wanted a happy ending and you... you took that away from me. Happy endings, Innocence. That's all just a bunch of lies!" She started crying now. It was strange, could this really be the person that was in his dream just the other night. A few minutes later another voice chimed into the crying. The original girl stopped her crying hearing the other girl. "That's right though. I still have you and the boy. Together you will help me end every happy ending and every child's innocence will disappear!"

No. I don't what she's planning but I can't let her go through with it. I backed away ready to blow the igloo apart but nothing happend. I tried even harder, forcing the magic inside me to surface yet nothing but wind passed from my staff. What is happening? "Come on!" and as quickly I said it I regretted it. The girl came storming out of the igloo and looked around to see me. Exhausted after trying to create my magic, I could barely stand.

"You!? How long have you been here?" she said with wide eyes.

"Well long enough for the depressing monologue..." Alright maybe I shouldn't have provoked her.

"I'm gonna blast you into eternity Frost!" and with that she rose her hands ready to attack and all I could do is raise my arm in defense.

"Mila, Stop it! Please don't hurt him."

We both turned to see the girl... no it couldn't be...

"That's right Jack Frost. I have your dear little sister you left all alone. She's been suffering a lot lately because of you." She went back to pet my sister's head.

"Don't you touch her!" I screamed with every ounce of strength I still had in me.

"Oh but you see... This is how I win. Did you ever wonder where you got your power? well your looking at her Jack. She was the only one who saw and believed in you for 300 years. Once she's gone and that adorable little Jamie is too. Your power will be gone. and so will you."

I stared at the girl and my sister. I can't believe this is happening. She has Jamie and his Sister. I thought I saved her! Now she's here with her?! I felt myself slipping but I can't go... Not yet... Not no-

* * *

Mila's POV

He fell to the ground like a tree. I watched as Fan, Jack's sister, looked at him with sad eyes but smiling. I did not want her to smile. As long as I kept her suffering, Jack would too and that's what i wanted. _Do you really want that? _No. I could afford to think like that now. Not when im so close to achieving my goal. I took Fan by her hair and dragged her into the igloo. As I gathered my stuff, she stared at me.

"What do you want you little brat?"

All she said with a smile and a tear running down her was, "You can have a happy ending too..."

I grabbed her by the collar and held her face to mine. "Now you listen to me you little runt, no happy endings can come without the loss of innocence and you can not be innocent without doing something that blackens your soul. There is something that always stands in the way."

"Your right... It's love." She said. I threw her on the cold, bare floor and spat in her direction.

"Love is blind and foolish."

"Then is your singing foolish?"

"That is different! my singing makes me stronger!" I said furious at her.

"and don't you love it for that reason then?"

I stared at the girl and bowed my head in shame. "You don't know anything about me."

"Then why do you punish and blame everyone if they don't know either?"

I fell to the floor and started to cry and for the first time in a long time someone came, wrapped their arms around me, and told me everything was gonna be ok. Her touch was so warm and gentle. We stayed like that for a very long time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate if I got constructive criticism and some insight from you guys as to anything I should improve or any suggestions. Again thanks and keep reading**

**I do NOT own RotG, just new character and plot line! **


End file.
